Janus Ardrora
Janus is a Resident of The Shadow Hall, and a powerful Death Knight. He currently has some sort of ties, purportedly a business arrangement, with one of the Hall's key members, a fire dancer named Saija. Character Description. Janus is...strange, for a death knight, his body is slender and limber, much more befitting that of a rogue or ever a caster, this could form an amusing, or strange sight for onlookers as he often carries massive two-handers, sometimes larger than he is, standing at a somewhat average 5"7 and only weighing 162 LBS without his armor. His face is also an oddity, despite being a death knight, it's youthful, pretty, and sharp, he holds no reservation about flaunting the fact either, he often keeps his hair long, with two bangs over both ears, though, now and again he's been known to tie it into a ponytail, he doesn't do this as much as he did, however, something about the price of scrungies. He takes no pride in letting people see his other form, however, despite his appearance, he is, in fact, a worgen, in this form, all of his noticable traits unique to him vanish, slim body replaced by ripling muscles, average height replaced by a towering figure, and his pretty face replaced by one with a look of malice, bloodthirst, and anger, an attentive person may notice he has his mane braided much like the bangs over his ears in human form, his eyes are perhaps the best giveaway, though. His personality is...odd, he's often viewed as a drunk, combat-seeking lunatic who only show restraint around other shadows, and even then, not much, in truth, Janus has only just recently started re-discovering his emotions, previously faking them the best he could as the situation called for, he's fiercely loyal to the shadows, however, and is quick to respond to threats to them with gnashing teeth, death glares, and, should he be given the order, unrepentant and remorseless murder. Character Biography. Early life ''' Janus was born in stratholme in a noble family, raised from birth with restrictions on everything from friends to time he could spend outside, he grew up fairly well, if not a bit slow, he showed some talent as a paladin, as soon as he turned thirteen, he was sent to be trained to become a knight of the silver hand. When he was eighteen the plague began to spread through Lordaeron. Fearing his family's safety, he returned to stratholme in time to witness the purging of the city at his prince's hands, his friends, his family, all was slain and burned by the man he respected more than anyone, second only to Uther the Lightbringer. '''Adulthood and death Following Stratholme and Lordaeron's fall, Janus found himself traveling south to stormwind, within his soul now burned a desire for revenge against his former prince for taking the lives of those close to him. Arriving in stormwind he stayed rather quiet, rarely talking to others or leaving the cathedral, until he met a man who would take him on the track to his ultimate destiny. His name was Farin Emberheart, another paladin in training, as time passed, this outgoing and kind individual warmed Janus up to others once again, he learned Farin had a fate much like him, his family turned into scourge at brill at the onset of the outbreaks, it was only a matter of time until the two found themselves fighting defias in northshire valley. Nearly four years later, Janus was an accomplished paladin, now traveling together with a guild led by a night elf, named "Immortality's end" for humilities' sake, he had made many friends, together with his allies the two were to accompany their allies to Naxxramas, where they would hopefully strike a blow to the Lich King's forces, as they began their excursion into the necropolis, Janus began to lose his nerve, the horrors in that place would drive a lesser man to insanity, but even Janus wasn't beyond fear, he was only human, after all. His fears finally took him when he saw patchwerk, the gigantic abomination known as the scourge's avatar of war, upon seeing it, Janus lost all nerve and began to flee, he didn't make it far however, as the next thing he felt as a cold metal hook embrace his body, and pierce his heart. The Shadows ''' Following his resurrection as a Death Knight and subsequent freedom from the scourge, the dazed and confused Janus wandered wherever the wind would blow him, he had no idea who he was, or what his purpose was, this changed when he met a young redheaded woman, this woman, who he would later know well as Saija, convinced him to seek out an associate in a group called the shadow hall. A few days passed and he met their leader, a monster of a woman named Ura Blackstone, with no emotions and no purpose, Janus was quick to request the shadows have him, with no intimidation even in the presence of the giant pirate they called their leader, all it took was a few questions about himself, a pledge of loyalty, and he was handed the cloth that he would rarely be seen without from that day forward, a black tabard with a white keyhole in the center. '''Farin's back Half a year after becoming a member of the shadows, Janus was greeted by what seemed to be an encouraging sight, his old friend Farin Emberheart, Though Janus believed his intention good, these hopes were dashed when he learned Farin blamed him for the death of most of Eternity's end, though his reasons were never probable, ranging from him killing them himself to fleeing and letting them die. Following a month of cat and mouse, Janus defeated Farin, sending him running for the hills, he vanished for several months, before re-appearing once more, this time, Janus defeated Farin, but, once again, showed mercy, turning him over to Alexanderus and Silwyn to be jailed. Unfortunately, this didn't last long, upon the onset of the shattering, the prison Farin was in got busted wide open, amongst the escaped inmates was, of course, Farin, upon hearing of this, Janus, who had recently returned from a trip, hunted down his old friend, their months-long conflict finally ended when, in self-defense, Janus ran his friend through, ending his life with a final few words of apology for whatever he did to Eternity's End. The worgen curse. Janus had always had trouble remembering things, his mind would prefer lies to nothing, and quickly accepted and formed a story for any memory he thought sounded probable, this, he found, led him to forget far more than he thought, in truth, he had long ago been abducted and experimented on by Archmage Arugal, tortured, treated like a slave, and transformed into a worgen, he lived hell for months before finally escaping, half in control of his other self, condemned to lose control now and again and go on a murderous rampage, he wandered for several weeks before finally dying in andorhal to an abomination's hook, like how he thought he had died to patchwerk. Janus was mostly unaware of this fact until the Gilneans arrived, he had assumed, when he first transformed, that a worgen in duskwood, a favorite place of him and his friends, bit him, upon the arrival of Gilneans, however, he learned their sanity and control would leave them as soon as they turned, leaving Janus very, very confused. Doubting his memory more than ever, Janus is looking to discover so many things now, like who he was with when he was Arugal's slave, how he really died, and, most importantly, was he even Janus Ardrora? Or just a stranger who took up the name of a man he thought he was? Random facts. (Because I haven't edited this page enough.) -Janus' secondary catchphrase, "Hate me for who I am, not what I am." Developed after he grew sick of people being general dicks to death knights for being cursed against their will, though the issue of what they did in service of the scourge doesn't escape him, he faces even more issues with this as a worgen, now. -Janus' favorite food is thelsemar blood sausages, his favorite drink is pirate booze from Ura Blackstone's stash (shhh) -He has a thing for sweets, go figure. -The only fear he'll ever openly show is a fear of arachnids, he's fine with nerubians, oddly, but if a proper spider or scorpid shows up, he freaks the hell out, it only gets worse the closer it gets to him, it's amusing, to say the least. Category:Members Category:Death Knights Category:Order of the Black Fang